Deadman Wonderland: Euphoria's End
by Naruto12Kyuubi
Summary: This is my take on Deadman Wonderland from a parallel dimension standpoint. I'll be using the same characters with the same powers. This is will be showing character/place differences so you guys can tell me what you think and if I should make this story. Please leave reviews so I know what you think of my idea. Official chapter coming soon!


Deadman Wonderland: Alternate Dimension

**A/N** **Okay so this story as you may have been able to tell by the title is "Deadman Wonderland" but in another dimension. Meaning some things have changed to the world of Deadman Wonderland, but not everything. For example, all names and powers are the same with some minor exceptions. I was highly influenced to create this story by two movies and one anime series.. Movie number one would be "Eureka Seven: Pocketful of Rainbows" and movie number two would be "Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja", and the anime would be "Mirai Nikki". Below is a list of the places and characters that have been altered. If you want to see this story happen, please tell me so in the reviews.**

Places:

Deadman Wonderland- I've decided to change this place from a massive prison/amusement park into a corrupted testing facility that was originally created to help overcome sicknesses in humans that were crippling or terminal such as dementia, heart disease, cancer and etc. Recently the C.E.O position has been taken over by Tamaki who has turned DW into a rogue military like organization hell bent on finding the Original sin a.k.a the Watched Egg.

Minori Garden Orphanage- I've decided that this is where Ganta and Shiro have lived for their entire lives instead of the "ground zero" of both the massive earthquake that took place and Deadman Wonderland. My reason is because I wanted them to be in a somewhat happier surrounding before everything goes to hell for both of them.

Nagano Prefecture middle school- This is the actual name of the school that Ganta attended in the manga/series. So I decided that both Ganta and Shiro attend this school with his friends, instead of just Ganta himself.

Characters:

Igarashi Ganta-

Alias: Woodpecker

Age: 14

Status: Deadman (Hidden secret)

Branch of sin: Ganta Gun

Supersonic Ganta Gun

Second Branch of sin: Ganbare Gun

Affiliations: Shiro, Minori Garden Orphanage, Nagano middle school

As a young boy, Ganta lost his mother in a tragic accident at the age of two, leaving him with only a face and picture of his mother holding him in her arms when his was 5 months old. He spent the next year wondering the streets until he was abducted at the age of three. One year later he finds himself suddenly being transferred into the Minori Garden Orphanage without any memory of what happened to him during those two years on the streets, all he has is deep scars covering his arms. It's here where he meets and befriends a young albino girl known only by the name of Shiro. They quickly become inseparable friends in an orphanage were they were considered by the other kids as the freaks of nature. The only comfort coming from themselves and the staff. Ten years pass and they both are still very close, unfortunately neither of them were chosen for adoption selection, but that never really fazed them. They are now attending Nagano Prefecture middle school. Ganta fears that one day they will be split apart from each other, which brings him pain and misery to even think about.

Shiro-

Alias: Wretched Egg

Age: 15

Status: Deadman (Hidden secret)

Branch of sin: Original sin/Roots

Affiliations: Ganta, Minori Garden Orphanage, Nagano middle school

Shiro was abandoned as a baby and left at the door step of Minori Garden Orphanage. The staff has no idea or clue who Shiro's parents might have been or why they left her. Unfortunately, she quickly became every kid's scapegoat simply because of the fact that she was albino, being called a freak and a waste of space. By the time she was five, she was thinking about running away one day while sitting under the shade of a tree in the middle of the playground, but then a four year old Ganta came up to her seeing that she was crying and cheered her up. Seeing that he had scars and the kids also made fun of him, she finally had someone who could identify with her and someone she could finally call friend. Ten years later and she and Ganta are never seen apart. It actually pains her to be apart from him for more than a day, a pain she feels deep within her heart which further confuses her. She currently attends school with Ganta.

**A/N: Alright so tell me what you think about my take on Deadman Wonderland and its characters/places so far. Also tell me if you want to see this story happen in the near future in the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
